The Hard Way To Love
by AnimeTomGurl
Summary: Lucy finds her unwanted guest Natsu laying beside her, a huge fight breaks lose possibly ruining there love and friendship. Find out what happens next.
1. Just The Beginning

Lucy wakes up on a cloudy, rainy ,dark day. Her eyes sloppy and still tired, she slowly gets up with a huge yawn and flops right back in her soft pink bed. She feels something hard on the upper part of her back, it feeling like a musculare arm. She sighs knowing who it is laying beside her. She turns over to face her unwanted guest ,Natsu.

"Natsu please get up and stop coming into my house at night!" lucy yells loudly.

Natsu opens his right eye and looks at lucy and smiles.

"Goodmorning Luc, can you give me five more minutes?" Natsu asked quietly.

Lucy got up and sat on the edge of her now messy pink bed with the pink haired boy laying down peacefully. She thought that how it was a shocker that her bed and the boy laying in the bed both had pink. She sighed as she stood up and did a long streach a few pops and cracks came from her lower back as she twisted back and forth.  
She strolled to the kittchen and began to cook a large breakfast for her and her unwanted guest. Natsu beamed up from the smell of maple bacon frying on the stove,  
Natsu made a mad dash for the kittchen and hopped right up to Lucy's side drooling over the cooking bacon.

" Natsu your going to make the bacon gross and then I won't get any to eat" Lucy said ergently. Natsu continued. Wanting the maple bacon all to himself.

Lucy took the hot pan with the bacon and removed it from the top stove burner and set the bacon inside of the pan and placed it on a white with blue rimming plate.  
As she took the pan to the sink to clean it, Natsu took a big chance and ate every damn piece of bacon. Lucy turned around to put the bacon on a nice sanwich for the two of them, she noticed one thing that wasn't right. All the bacon she just cooked, slaved over the stove to eat was eaten by her unwanted guest.

"NATSU I'LL FUCKING KILL U" Lucy stormed threw the house and found natsu wiping his hand on her pretty pink bed. Grease stains now appear on her bed, she dashes to Natsu and slaps him straight across his face as spits flies from his mouth.

Natsu shockly looks at her raging face, her eyes narrow , panting hevily, cheeks a dark furious red. Natsu's eyes fill with tears as lucy points to the door, Natsu slowly walks to the door as Lucy watches him exit. He carefully shuts the door and runs out of the appartment complex in complete tears running to his meeting spot that him and Lucy use.

Lucy collepses to the floor realisng what she had just done, she hides her face in her pink colored P.J's. Tears run down her cheeks from her chocolate colored eyes. Each one of them so far away yet doing the same jesture both feeling inane guilt.

After each one of them has stopped thier crying, they both get ready and put on a big bright smile to show to the world but both of them don't feel that smile,  
each one sad for about the same reason.

Lucy arrives after natsu, she ushally heads to natsu but not this afternoon. She pays no attention to the dragon slayer and heads to the bar and sits on the ruby red stool..alone from everyone else. Her bestie Levy looks at her as Gajeel complains about how everyone says his singing is horrible.

" So then Grey said-... Oi shrimp you alright?" Gajeel said to the small blue haird girl.

" I'm fine Gajeel, I'm just worried about Lucy" Levy said concurned. Gajeel looks over his crushes shoulder and sees the gloomy Lucy. Gajeel reaches over and pulls the script mage into a loving warm hug.

" Shrimp you know that girl can handle anything, salamander probabally did somethin' to upset her, I swear it'll be alright Levy" Gajeel said with a soft convicing voice.

Levy turned her face to look at him, she gave him a inocent smile. " Ok Gajeel" Levy said in a peaceful voice.

Grey was seated beside Natsu, he was looking at Natsu concernd because he never seen him this sad. " Natsu just go talk to her" Grey said lousily.

" She hates me Grey...She'll never love me...never Grey..never" Natsu said in between large sobs. Grey looked at Natsu shocked. "pardon" Grey said.

Natsu stood up, and shook his head and sighed " nothing Grey" Natsu said frustradedly and stormed out of the guild. Lucy turnd back to see Natsu exit, she stood up and dashed for the guild's doors shouting "NATSU WAIT". The rest o the guild watched the two friends exit.  



	2. Tooken Away On A Hard Night

Natsu stopped by on old tree in this dark forest not knowing his certain location. Lucy came running up stopping in front of him, panting like a wild dog.

"N-n-natsu" Lucy said with a quivering voice.

"I don't want to hear it Lucy. Look I hate your guts and I know u love me but I love Lissana got it blondy" Natsu says with stone cold eyes. Lucy looks at him in utter shock. Niether of them knowing that Lissana followed the two of them to make sure they're ok. Lucy looks around spotting Lissana she's as shocked as Lucy. Lucy then fully stands up looking at the dark green grass.

" Natsu ple-" Lucy says as she realized that Natsu seen Lissana as well and went to his white haired friend and kissed her. Lucy stood still and then ran. She ran and ran till she collaped from exhaustion. she sat under a huge old brown tree, she wasn't crying she was just sitting there emotionless , stone hard cold.

As night fell and the wind bellowed , Lucy's face drew red and her body shaked as the night drew colder. Lucy could hear the wolfs of the night enchanting the full moon. She drew scared and restless on high alert all night. Her heart was broken, her eyes had no tears , she was stone hard cold as she layed under the large brown tree. Her eyes finnaly rested sending her into a sleep. Lucy had no dream that hard night.

Lucy awoke in a old Roman building it seemed like but it was in good shape which was unsual. Lucy was tied down to a stone bed, her back hurt from the stone.

" Was it all a dream will Natsu come and save me?" Lucy said as she struggeled to get lose.

" Jesus Zeref where the hell are u" a voice said, he sounded rather husky and tough.

Lucy knew who Zeref was, where could she be that someone has took her captive for Zeref and what would Zeref want with Her. She layed there still hoping this wasen't her final moments. Lucy closed her eyes and thought about Natsu, this time it didn't give her safty this gave her sadness and regret, she changed her image and thought about Gray, that just made her cringe. Next she thought about Erza now that made her terrofied. She realized that no one could replace Natsu but she needed some one that could, she needed a new hero since Natsu now hated her. She thought of Happy, it acttually made her feel safe and happy since she new Happy would always love her and he could change Natsu's mind. Why do I keep wanting and thinking about Natsu, he clearly hates me Lucy thought to herself.

" Thank god, Zeref finally now why do u want me to get her?" the husky voice said.

" Well, Natsu my brother loved her once and she's the only thing that can stop E.N.D, so if Natsu does choose the path of evil and kills me also, his love for her would die by then or it already is and that Lissana girl can't do shit about it since he doesn't truly love her...we need her to defeat him, we must raise her magic,  
make her evil like us well she'll be both evil and good, thats why I want her, Acnologia" Zeref says calmly.

Lucy sticks her head up. "Me kill Natsu..." Lucy spoke. 


	3. The Change

Zeref and Acnologia walk over to the tied down Lucy.

" Yes Lucy you may have to kill Natsu, it's up to him to decide, now sleep" Zeref said as Acnologia took a larg club and hit her to knock her out. Lucy could feel the pain ring as she fell into a small comma which was the best for what was going to come .

Back In Mognolia

A few days have past and the members where worried about the non-returning Lucy, all except or Natsu. Natsu seen the day normal going on the day as any other, his actions torn the hearts of Grey and Levy. Who where the most concerned about the happy, warm blonde that went missing 2 days back. Happy also was concerned but Natsu now hating Lucy never wanting happy to have any part with Lucy what so ever. The guild members searched for the blonde but lots gave up by the second day.  
Levy and Grey continued the search but nothing provaild. After going to the closest towns to Mognolia nothing turned up. Lucy was gone forever they both thought

" Grey I think she ran further, but we don't have enough money to go further I guess we'll never know" Levy said sadly.

" It's fine Levy, I'm sure shes just fine" Grey says as calm as possible.

The two walk back to the guild there faces more gloomier then before. Grey walks to Juvia and Levy walks to Gajeel, there love ones both concerned about there depression for their missing blonde friend. The guild silent and still waiting for their loved member to return safe and sound...

Natsu bashed threw the guild door with a squeeling Lissana and a blue exceed chasing after them. Natsu sets down his lover and kisses her passionately on her soft pink lips, then draws back making a smooch sound. The guild members weren't plesent about his actions. Levy stood up and aproched the pink haird mage and she stood on her tippy toes and smacked the happy go-lucky mage across his tan face, his face shifted to hers and his eyes narrowed as he was about to smack the small girl back. Gajeel ran and stood in front of his love and blocked the attack from Natsu. The after math of this of couse became a huge fight in the guild. After the other guild members tired the 2 dragon slayers continued, hit Natsu, Natsu hit back. Back and forth the dragon slayers rumbled. After the dragon slayers got to the end of this spar, Natsu has lost this shocked the guild. Natsu rarly lost, what could have made the pink haird dragon slayer lose.

Natsu layed on the cold floor of the guild as the guild cheered for the iron dragon slayer. What was Natsu feeling , his face having no emotion but his eyes told the story. The story of a hurt mage with a caring heart and the smile like the no other, son of the king of dragons Igneel, brother of Zeref Dragneel. This lost boy who faced the world with a smile of happiness, kindness and confidence, but it was lost...maybe lost forever...maybe not.

" You getting up flames for brains" the shirtless Grey said as he gave him is hand. Natsu took it and stood up.

" You ok buddy?" Grey said casually.

" Yeah I'm fine Grey, don't worry about it Grey" Natsu replied as he smiled

Grey sighed and noded as he walk over to Juvia

" Grey-samma your not hurt are u?" Juvia asked concerned

" No I'm not hurt Juvia" Grey said as he took his cloack and shirt from the romantic mage.

After the fight each member continued on there merry way, smiling, laughing and joking around. Some romancing others normally chatting. The guild members continued the day normally.

AT ZEREF'S BASE

Acnologia carried lucy over his brode shoulders as he walked down the old halls of this base. The walked to the demon making room, many eggs broken, few have nothing in them. Acnologia gently set down the adorably sleeping lucy on a stone bed and re-cuffed her. Acnologia stood there watching her motionless body sleep waiting for Zeref to finish up getting prepaird, setting her moivations making her as perefect to defeat his brother if it came to that situation. Zeref finally finished.

" I'm ready" Zeref said as he grabs a bowl full of this black liquid.

Acnologia opened lucy's mouth gentally as Zeref poored the liquid in her mouth. They waited a few moments then un-chained her and a egg was open. Acnologia set her in the egg, it closed quickly as this green liquid filled the egg. Zeref watched the egg for an hour. It was working like it did with Natsu.

" Will she be a demon?" Agcnologia asked.

" Some what, her magic will just be more powerful so her celestial spirits will be more powerful and her casting skills will be better also. She wont really be a demon...well maybe it's up to her thats her control. I'll let her chose as she sleeps" Zeref said as he staried at the egg.

The blonde awoke after 2 weeks. Her eyes flashed open, red as a ruby and a large smirk crossed her face as the egg shattered open. 


	4. The Unexpected

The blonde stepped out of the broken egg. Her clothing has worren out from the state of the egg, but an outfit was placed on a small stool beside of the cracked open egg. It was black pants with holes riding the legs, the shirt was a red crock top with a black trim and finally some black and red laced gloves. Lucy took the clothing that was placed there for her. She threw on the clothing, it fit the blonde so very well.

She looked around the room filled with broken eggs and only a few that weren't. She walked down the path of the eggs and reached a door. The door was old and run down.  
Instead of opening the door normally Lucy kicked the door down, pieces flew everywhere, she smirked as one was coming straight for her eye. She punched it with little force, the stone door piece shattered. Lucy giggled and turns to walk left, looking around trying to find her location.

A few demons start walking to the new blonde mage, hiding Zeref, protecting there master. Lucy stopped and looked at them. The demons moved away to show the dark mage,  
Zeref.

" Madam Lucy, I see you've awoken" Zeref says.

" Indeed, Zeref what did you do to me" Lucy asked as her confidence bellowed.

" What was needed to kill Natsu, nothing more" Zeref says as he walks away with his demons trailing behind him.

Lucy stood there and looking at her hands, she had a vision:

Lucy stood there, the battle field blood red, all of her past guild members layed there dead or dying. A pink haired boy stood there in front of her, wings and horns where placed on the boys body. His eyes red, eyes narrow, breathing hard. Lucy faced the boy. He fell , blood pouring everywhere. Lucy killed him, the one she loved.

The vision ended, this made her have to wipe away a few tears.

" N..N..N..Natsu" Lucy spoke quietly, she was about to collapse and cry her eyes, but she didn't she stood there no tears or nothin'. She walked down the hall, her head held high, her smile only a glimce, her shoulders back and her back straight. Lucy looked perfect for being evil. Lucy walked outside of the old stone and marble building. It looked pretty, the mountains in sight, trees brushing one anothers hair in the wind. It was so warm and peaceful. Why would evil live in peace, maybe they wern't as bad as people thought. Lucy sat on the dark heathly grass, watching time tick by. She was happy, no she wasn't thinking about anyone from her past selfs life all she was thinking was nothing. Utter nothing was training her thoughts.

Lucy fastly fell asleep. It grew dark and the stars sparkled like a candle. Lucy woke up laying beside a warm figuare. Not Natsu warm, it was peacedful warm. She turned to see a male with shinning black hair. The male beside her was Zeref, the one who took her in so she could kill her beloved. She was fine to lay by his side and quickly fell back to sleep.

As the blonde mage woke , she smelt fire and a smell she smelt before. She ran to the smell, once she found it, she stood there seeing only whome she never wanted to see again.

* * *

 **Hello fellow readers,**

 **I'm hoping to make a schedule for my publishing to help you and I. Now once made I'll certainly tell u it the next time I post. Now if I don't follow it very well I apologize now. If I skip a day as well and if I take leave I'll be sure to tell all of u. Thanks for your time.**


	5. The Stealer

Natsu stood there fighting Zerefs demons. Natsu seen Lucy and ran to her grabbing her small hand and begins to run, Lucy pulls away from his grip and stands there facing the pink haired boy that she used to love.

" Natsu go, why would I want to go back with your stupid ass there. You never cared, all I was to you was a skanky bitch that you can use" Lucy said as she stood there proudly, her left hand in a fist by her side.

" Ya you are. That's all I seen in you and all I ever will, I'm just here for your stupid friends" Natsu eyed her down as he spoke.

The two mages looked at one another then Natsu left. The demons chanted for there new member. Lucy smiled and loved ther praising, Zeref walked in the destroyed room,  
he was shocked that Lucy didn't go after Natsu. He was glad she didn't either because she could have told the whole plan. Zeref sighed in relief and smiled at his new member Lucy.

A year past , Lucy stayed with Zeref and was his most loyelest member. He called for lucy everytime he needed work to get done that was messy. Her and Acnologia became great friends and went on missions tougether. Lucy forgot about the guild and her old love Natsu. Lucy was niether sick or twisted, same personality but able to defend her guild mates and herself. Everyone loved Lucy, either as a friend or more. She finally fitted in and never felt left out.

 **AT THE GUILD**

Natsu layed on the ground of the guild drunk. He had nothing left. No friends, no girlfriend the only one who stayed with him was the blue cat , Happy. Happy would leave Natsu as well but he just could never leave his best friend. Natsu jolted up and grabbed his mug of beer and drunkly stumbled to the job bored. He strolled the bored and Lissana came up to him.

" Natsu I'm so sorry about last month I was just ignorant , want to get back to dating?" Lissana asked sweetly.

Natsu looked at the white haired mage " Of couse" Natsu said throwing the mug and picked a job. The job that would change the dragon slayers life. The newly couple ran to their destination.

They ran to request owner.

" There is this blonde girl that keeps stealing my money, will you please kill her" The old woman rang out.

" Of couse we will Mrs. Honner" Natsu said and took his girlfriend and his blue exceed to the horred train station.

The ride was long, green and gross but the team finally reached where they needed to be. It was an old storage building with gold and silver. The old lady did give Natsu a few strands of the stealers hair. He smelt it.

" Hey the stealer is up there" Natsu said as he pointed to an old Roman building.


	6. Good Morning

Lissana nodded with the blue cat on her bare shoulder. The team now beginning to walk to the roman building. The walk was long and full of darkness, it was scary and shiffty as the trees bellowed.

Lucy sat there at the guild doors, picking her teeth with her nails watching the sun sink in the water like clouds. She loved the view, she could gaze at it all day,  
but there was things that where needed to be done. She stayed there admireing the sunset till the boy she hated, who killed her soul came into view. All she did was grin an ignorant grin, then stood up.

" well helooo Dragneel, did you realise that you should've worshipped my master and I" Lucy said smuggly.

" Lucy, oh I forgot about you" Natsu said cheerfully.

Lucy then took advantage " Natsu Dragneel, brother of zeref Dragneel, the one demon that needs to rise, rise E.N.D, rise, show who is better at this game, lets see...  
my E.N.D"

This some how made his body rage, his eyes turned red, horns sprouted from his head, his body in flames. It was finally time. Right then and there he killed Lissana with a fist of fire to her heart and there it begain.

The rumble had started, spirits and fire clashed. Punches, magic, growls and roars. This battle was like no other. The hate was the thing that carried this battle.  
Blood came from everywhere, no one could tell what was going on and who was winning. Then it became clear. Love still rang from their fists of magic. This battle could end in love or death, but how would it?.

Finally the roar stopped, the demons who watched from the guild members looked to see the victor. A head was in someones hand without a body attatched, they looked closer to see Lucy holding Natsus head by his now bloody hair. Lucy looked at the head instead of a battle cry it was a cry of saddness as she hugged the head close to her body.

Lucy shot up , panting heavily. She looked by her left to see a fully headed Natsu. It was a nightmare she thought. She layed back down and faced the boy , his face facing hers. She kissed the boy on his lips, he awoke.

"Good morning Natsu". 


End file.
